


Nugget's Mommas

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [77]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Jester and Nugget mess with Beau





	Nugget's Mommas

“You are hereby banished.”

Beau blinked in shock. “You can’t banish me! It’s my bed too!”

Jester shrugged and squeezed around the dog’s neck. “But Nugget wants to sleep with his Momma tonight. You can sleep with someone else just this once. Nott doesn’t need a whole bed to herself.”

“Nott already shares with Caleb.”

“Well, Nugget’s not moving.”

Beau crossed her arms and tapped her foot. She whistled and Nugget sat up, panting with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. “Go find Fjord.”

The blink dog disappeared instantly, and through the closed door they heard: “Fuck! Nugget, get off me!”

“You forgot that I’m his Momma too.” Beau smirked and Jester pouted as she climbed into the spot that the dog had just vacated. “You can snuggle with me,” she said, rolling over with her back to Jester.

“You’re not as fluffy as Nugget.”

“Hey, with Nugget gone we can make out without him creepily watching us.”

There was a small flash of light and Nugget reappeared right on top of Beau. Jester giggled and scratched his back. “Who’s a good boy? Who’s a good boy?”

“Fuuuuck” Beau groaned, pulling herself out from under the dog’s heavy body. She huffed as she fell to the floor and frowned up at the bed. “Fine.” She laid down on the floor and curled in on herself. “I’ll just sleep on the hard, cold ground.” She said, peeking up at the bed to see if her play acting was getting through.

Jester looked over the end and frowned. “Oh… You do look very cold. Nugget, keep Beau warm?” Nugget licked the tiefling’s face and then jumped off the bed and laid down back on top of Beau.

“Fuck! Why am I under the dog again!”


End file.
